Haven't Got Time for the Pain
by AKJ4
Summary: Set during Jill and Gordon's early relationship. Plenty of action and drama.
1. Chapter 1

The shrill ringing of her telephone startled Jill from her light doze. She took a moment to readjust to her surroundings, smiling as soon as she realised it was Gordon she was comfortably cushioned against. She reluctantly separated herself from him and padded out into the hallway, trailing a hand through her hair as she passed. She snatched up the receiver; the shrill ringing becoming too much for her still half asleep senses. "Doctor Weatherill... Oh hi Mum!" She moved to lean on the door frame of the connecting the hallway to the living room. Gordon turned to look at her from his position on the settee. "No, I'm free to talk Mum. I'm just spending a quiet night in with Gordon." She smiled at the man in question as her mother proceeded to relate her tales of the previous two weeks, interspersed with grumbles about her father and none too kind comments about their next-door neighbour, Mrs Mather, with whom Jill's mother had for many years been in private competition. It wasn't so much 'keep up with the Joneses' on their street, as 'keep up with the Mathers' or the Weatherills if Bunty had her way. Jill rolled her eyes at her mother's haughty, materialistic attitude, to which Gordon threw her a quizzical look. Her expression changed to a grin when her mother's came to the end of her story and made a request. "Of course you can speak to Gordon. He's coming now." As predicted, Gordon took on a look of fear. Jill handed to phone to him as he joined her in the hallway, throwing her a look of overenthusiastic gratitude. She giggled softly, then coughed, in case her mother should hear.

"Hello Mrs Weatherill." He said, proceeded to utter a few words in reply to her questions then fell quiet for the next five minutes as she talked incessantly in his ear.

Jill slipped her hand through his elbow, rested her head on his should and hugged his arm to her. Gordon was always so nervous when it came to speaking to her mother, but he always quickly relaxed; she did most of the talking whilst he only had to answer a few questions and she was appeased. This was much like Jill's own conversations with her mother. Whilst Bunty could be snobby, overcritical about her people-especially Mrs Mather-, and exasperating, Jill still loved talking to her, not least because she and Harold were the only people who knew of her relationship with Gordon. Gordon handed the telephone to Jill then, and she took to telling her mother of her fortnight, focussing mainly on her times with Gordon. Her relationship, Jill knew, was her mother's main interest and Jill indulged her; it was hardly a taxing subject to speak of afterall.

A few minutes passed before Jill broke off the conversation. She said goodbye before replacing the receiver in its cradle. As soon as her hands were free, she turned to Gordon, placing her hands on his chest. "Can you stay tonight?"

He nodded, provoking a broad smile from her. "I told Adre I'd be out all night. She said she'll get Tom and Katie up and off to school but I want to be back to do that."

"Of course." Jill replied understandingly before breaking into a yawn. "I'm tired Doctor Ormerod. Care to accompany me to bed?"

* * *

Jill and Gordon spent a peaceful night in each others' arms, only to be awoken not so peaceful by the shrill ringing of Jill's alarm clock. Both groaned simultaneously. Jill immediately rolled out of Gordon's arms, reaching out silencing with piercing sound. She rolled back to face him and was encased in his arms, held tight against his chest.

"Morning." He said to which she replied by pressing her lips to his. She pulled away, a broad smile on her face. Despite having to wake up earlier than normal, and the lack that sleep a night with Gordon usually brought, she was still gloriously happy. "How about you go back to sleep for another hour?" He murmured as his hand made its way up to the top of her back where he ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled at the sensations he was causing. I'd much rather lie here awake with you, but since I'm not going to get that, I'll get up. There's an article in the journal I received yesterday, I might get chance to read that."

He smirked and she raised an eyebrow, daring him to comment. He often teased her about the amount of journal articles she read. This time though, he didn't comment. His next words held a teasing note, but for an entirely different reason. "I think I can let you spend ten more minutes lying here with me. That's if your medical journal isn't too tempting."

"Weeeellll..." She made to move away from Gordon but he pulled her back just as she knew he would. She laughed as his leg moved over hers, preventing anymore movement. As her laugh faded, she once again spoke, her voice becoming serious. "Are you sure Gordon? I don't want you being late for the children just because of me."

"I won't be." He assured. "I usually wake Tom and Katie at half seven. I've got an hour and a half until I need to be home."

"If you're sure..."

"Positive." He captured her lips as if to emphasise the point. The kiss deepened and she slid her hand from Gordon's chest to his cheek.

Ten minutes would be amazing, but would never be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Doctor Weatherill, Lizzie!"

Jill turned from the reception desk, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at Gordon's over-exuberant greeting. She knew the reason for his cheerfulness, she felt the same though managed to control it more than Gordon seemed to be able to do. Lizzie meanwhile looked confused and a little afraid of the man whole was loudly proclaiming his love for the morning.

"Erm, here are your patient list and post doctor." Lizzie interrupted, holding the papers to him at arm's length.

"Thank you Lizzie." He replied much more calmly. The receptionist appeared to relax as he returned to the Doctor Ormerod she knew.

Jill caught his gaze and rolled her eyes bemusedly to which he merely grinned. The grin soon faded as a man staggered into reception, muddy and bleeding from various wounds of differing severities.

"Oh my!" Matron appeared round the corner, taking his appearance. "Nurse! A wheelchair over here please!"

Jill glanced at Gordon. He seemed to be gazing at the man with trepidation. She rolled her eyes again but with much less amusement. "Hello, I'm Doctor Weatherill. Can you tell me what happened?"

The patient proceeded to relate in graphic detail his incident that involved the neatly arranged tools in his newly built shed, which ended in the tools not so neatly arranged in his newly collapsed shed, on top of him.

Gordon winced behind them and Lizzie retreated quickly to her typewriter, the stack of letters to be typed suddenly much more appealing.

"Let's get you through to Casualty shall we, then we can have a proper look at you." Together, Jill and the nurse lowered the man into the wheelchair. They then made their way to casualty, Matron in tow.

* * *

"Luckily they are all surface wounds. Nurse Davenport here will stitch you up. We'll keep you in overnight since you've had a nasty bang to your head, but we should be able to discharge you in the morning. Okay?"

"Thank you Doctor." The patient with the collapsed shed replied.

Jill stepped back, smiling at Stella then made her way into the corridor. She paused briefly to explain the situation to Matron before carrying on towards reception where she gratefully received by Lizzie.

"Doctor Weatherill thank goodness! It's been absolute bedlam here!"

"Really?" She wondered what on Earth could have happened in her twenty minute absence.

"Doctor Goodwin's been called out to an emergency so poor Doctor Ormerod's been seeing three sets of patients you see. I've had patients complaining left right and centre. Give me a mo and I'll get all the patient files from Doctor Ormerod, then I'll split them between you two."

"Right Lizzie." She sank into a chair as Lizzie walked quickly towards Gordon's office, her high heels tapping a quick rhythm on the tiled floor. She reappeared moments later, carrying a stack of files. Jill smirked at Gordon as he ushered one of her more difficult patients into reception. He scowled as he sat beside her, nudging her with his elbow. They watched Lizzie sorting the files. "Twenty minutes into morning surgery and already you look tired. Sure you're still up to this?" She grinned, keeping her voice low so he was the only recipient.

She received another nudge and a scowl. "I think it has more to do with the small amount of sleep I had last night."

"Oh?" She replied innocently. "And why might that be?"

Just as she predicted, his cheeks took on a pink hue. "Well... Perhaps it was making love to you 'till the early hours..."

She coughed, her face flushing a deep red. Beaten at her own game. She hadn't expected his reply to be so frank.

"Here you are Doctors!"

She turned, hoping Lizzie wouldn't notice the unusual shade of her skin. "Erm... Thank you Lizzie." She took the files from the receptionist then rose, glaring at Gordon as she composed herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Miss Miller, I'll prescribe you Fluconazole. Take one capsule daily for a month, okay?"

"Yes doctor." The young woman replied quietly, clutching her handbag in her lap.

Jill carefully filled out the prescription sheet, tore it from the pad and handed it to her patient with a smile. "This should do the trick, but if you have any problems, do come back and see me."

"Yes doctor, thank you doctor."

Jill turned back to her desk as her office door closed, leaving her alone and free to fill in Catherine Miller's notes. However, only a few seconds later, a knock came on her door. "Come in." She sighed, convinced it was Lizzie bringing news of an emergency.

"Hey ho!" Came an unexpected voice, an only slightly more welcomed voice than that of Lizzie.

"Hi." She smiled tightly, tilting her head, indicating Gordon should come in and sit down.

He gazed at her for a moment. He could tell something wasn't right. "Are you okay?"

She sighed and shifted in her seat, not looking forward to the direction this conversation was about to take. "I was thinking about this morning..."

"Which part of this morning?"

"About..." She paused. She'd need to phrase it carefully. The last thing she wanted was an argument. "About what we said in reception. Someone could have overheard! You need to be more careful Gordon!" She mentally kicked herself. She hadn't meant to sound so accusing.

"Oh so it's okay for you to make embarrassing comments, but it's off limits for me?" His tone was becoming increasingly annoyed as he frowned at her.

"Oh come of it Gordon! No one would have guessed what my comment was about. Yours on the other hand..." She trailed off, her meaning obvious.

Anger flashed across Gordon's face, but before he got a chance to reply, there was a knock on Jill's door.

She forced herself to calm before calling. "Come in." This time she knew it would be Lizzie.

"Sorry to interrupt doctors." Sure enough the head that popped round the white painted wood belonged to the receptionist. "The coastguard's on the phone; a boat's in trouble. They're waiting at the harbour. You're both needed." She retreated quickly, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Right." Jill got to her feet, moving to grab her coat and doctor's bag. She moved to the door but Gordon took a gentle hold of her elbow, halting her progress.

"Jill..."

"I'm sorry Gordon. I didn't mean... Let's talk later, okay?"

He nodded, a smile, if very brief passed between them. They could put it behind them for the sake of their work. The emergency was looking to be challenging, and they needed to work together for the patient.

* * *

The wind had picked up considerably in the time they'd been in the hospital. As Gordon had driven through the streets of Elsinby, rain had joined the wind, resulting in quite a storm by the time they reached the harbour. Now, on the lifeboat, speeding through the waves, both Jill and Gordon were windswept and thoroughly soaked.

They were sat huddled on the deck of the boat, waves periodically crashing over the side to wet them more. The boat lurched again and again, prompting everyone on board to cling to whatever they could.

Gordon glanced around him. Jill's expression, he suspected, mirrored his own; she winced each time a wave crested the boat, her face holding increasing fear. Even the crew's faces were set in thin lines of trepidation.

Gordon nudged her leg with his own, prompting her to draw her gaze away from her feet. She flashed him a smile which quickly turned to a cringe as ice cold water washed over their heads. He blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes of the stinging saline water before tipping his head close to hers. "Are you okay?" Despite their close proximity, he had to raise his voice to just below a shout in order to be heard over the storm.

She in turn moved her head. "I'm fine. Are you?" Her lips were so close to his, he could feel her breath on his ear, pleasantly hot in comparison to the cold air and water.

"I'm brilliant." He joked. He brushed a kiss to her cheek before moving back to a more respectable distance, flashing a grin at her.

"We've reached her!" The crewman's shout was barely audible to Jill and Gordon. "We'll get as close as we can, get two of us on board, then get the doctors on."

* * *

A few minutes passed whilst the crew shouted instructions to one another. Jill and Gordon remained sitting on the deck. This was fine as far as they were concerned; neither were looking to attempting to changing boats.

Suddenly, a thump could be heard and their boat jolted. With their backs to the hull of the boat, the impact seemed to come from behind them. Their bodies jolted forwards with the force, before flinging back forcefully. Gordon braced himself and steadied the movement of his torso, Jill on the other hand appeared not to. Her head came into sharp contact with the metal bar behind them which they were clinging onto. She gasped at the acute pain, accompanied by the momentary dulling of all her other senses. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as if to diminish the pain.

Gordon reached over immediately, placing a gentle hand to the back of her head. She opened her eyes, and saw his brow furrowed with concern. She forced a smile in response, reaching out a slightly shaking hand and laying it on his knee. Gordon, however, was not so easily appeased. Due to the rain and the waves, her hair very wet, so he was unable to tell if the impact had lacerated the skin. He removed his hand from her head, and studied it intently, relived to see that the liquid that had transferred from Jill's hair to her hand was clear. He caught Jill looking at his hand also, a similar expression of relief on her features. The relief was short lived however as the boat a wave caught the side of the boat, tipping it from side to side. The hand Jill had placed so gently on Gordon's knee tightened to the point of discomfort, for both of them. As the rocking subsided a little, Gordon slid his arm around her shoulders. As well as offering security, his arm provided protection for her head.

"Doctors."

Jill and Gordon raised their heads as one of the lifeboat crew, Peter, addressed them.

"We're ready. You can go abroad now."

"Thank you." Gordon said, at least he thought he had. His throat had suddenly become very tight. The idea of transferring from one boat to another in the middle of the North Sea, in a storm, wasn't the most appealing of prospects.

Peter seemed to see the apprehension in Gordon's face for he spoke once more. "Don't worry. Barry and Andrew are already over there. We'll all help you."

Gordon nodded with a mixture of resolution and resignation and rose unsteadily to his feet. He steadied Jill with a hand to her elbow as she too stood. Her feelings were much the same as Gordon's, though of course she did her best to hide them; she didn't want to appear weak.

"Who wants to go first then?" Peter said jovially, though his wide smile slipped a little as the boat rocked violently.

Jill drew a deep breath, forcing her voice to steady before beginning to volunteer, though Gordon beat her to it.

"I'll go."


	4. Chapter 4

Gordon rose unsteadily to his feet. Jill looked up at him from her sitting position, her eyes wide with worry. He met her gaze with what was meant to be a reassuring smile, but the boat rocked more violently, and his smile turned into a grimace. The crossing between the two boats was essentially a step. In essence, not too difficult, the placing of one foot from one surface to a different surface. However, with the waves, the gap between the two boats widened and shortened , sometimes in as little time as a blink of an eye. It was a far from simple transfer, they both knew this.

Still, Gordon summoned all his courage, forcing himself, as the dedicated doctors of The Royal always did, to think not of himself, but of the people his was trying to help. He had to do it. He nodded to the crewmen at his sides, indicating he was ready. They helped him up onto the side of the boat, aiding his balance upon the thin strip of wood. Gordon breathed deeply, watching with some fascination the movement of the two vessels, waiting for the opportune moment. And there it was. A wave, one of the larger sizes crashing against the boat struck, pushing the lifeboat sideways. The gap closed and Gordon brought his right leg forward. His hands left those of Peter and Graham. And for a moment, he seemed to be suspended, balancing impossibly with the toes of his left foot in connection with the lifeboat, the rest of him felt only the air. And then he fell forward in a rush, his right foot landed hard on the other smaller boat, his arms caught in the strong grips of Andrew and Barry, allowing them to pull him over, somewhat painfully, onto the deck. He allowed himself a moment to collect himself, realising for the first time just how much he was trembling, but rising to his feet. He looked over, Jill was already standing, readying herself, her expression set in a mixture of relief at seeing him cross safely, and fear that it was now her turn.

A look of resolution suddenly took over her face, making Gordon smile a little despite the circumstances. Doctor Weatherill was certainly ready. She performed the movements, much the same as Gordon. He caught his breath as she made the step, only for them both to gasp sharply as her foot landed on the side of the boat. Her hands fell into his upturned ones. His fingers curled around hers tightly. Andrew and Barry reached forward to grasp her arms when a wave, bigger than any before it rocked the boat violently. Their hands fell, grasping the curved wood to regain their footing. The vessels widened in an instance Her feet slipped from either boat, sending her falling, her lower body crashing against the side of a hull. Her scream was swallowed up by the noise of the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

She was suspended from Gordon; somehow they had managed to maintain their grip on each other as she fell. But their hands, both wet were beginning to slip. She cried out to him to hold on, though it was doubtful he heard her above the storm. He in turn grunted through the effort of keeping hold of her. His message was much the same as hers, which failed to reach her ears. He was leaning as far over the boat as his back would allow, his arms stretched until they burned at the socket. He forced himself to focus on her face, painful as it was to see such terror in her eyes. He knew he mustn't look at the sea engulfing her legs, he wouldn't allow himself to panic and lose his strength.

Jill, however, was all too aware of the cold water swirling around her lower body, quickly numbing it. She feared her hands would become equally as numb with the diminishing blood flow; her arms were stretched above her to connect with Gordon.

Finally, after the crew members had once again steadied themselves after nearly being knocked off their feet, they rushed forwards. They reached down and Jill felt two further pairs off hands grab hold of her, two hands on each of her lower arms. The three men pulled, and she began to rise, more of her body clearing the water. It was somewhat painful being dragged up the side of a boat, and her arms would surely be grazed, but it paled in comparison to what would happen if they dropped her. Once she was high enough and still held securely by Barry and Andrew, Gordon let go of her hands, ignoring Jill's sharp cry of fear, despite it being painful to hear. He leant further over, grasping her beneath her armpits, his hold on her more secure. Jill in turn clung to his upper arms, her fingers digging deeply into his flesh through his clothing. Her actions were desperate. If she went under now, she knew, with the combination of the cold water, and the close proximity of the two boats, there would be little chance of her survival.

She was hauled up higher, her legs leaving the water slowly, until eventually, her toes escaped the sea, and even the biggest waves couldn't reach her. Despite the tight grip the three men had on her, and Jill's grip on Gordon, he couldn't help but feel increasingly scared. His own hands were becoming numb with the cold wind against the water clinging to them. On top of this, his fingers had been curled so tightly for so long, the blood flow was diminishing them. He could only imagine Barry and Andrew's hands were the same.


	6. Chapter 6

He needed to do something and fast. His hold on her was fast becoming less secure, his numbed fingers losing their grip on her underarms. The three men couldn't pull her much higher with the position they were in; they could only drag her up the side of the boat, they couldn't lift her over gripping just her arms. Gordon knew he had to get a hold lower down her body.

"Gordon!" Jill screamed. With her head pressed to his chest, he could easily hear the terror in her tone, terror from sharing Gordon's thoughts. She could feel his grip loosening; she felt her body slide a fraction down the side of the boat, back towards the crashing waves.

Feeling Jill slip further from him prompted him into action. He made sure the two coastguards still had a hold of her, before taking a deep breath and loosening his right hand. She cried out in response, her fingers digging deeper into his upper arms. His stretched his arm to its limit, and within a couple of seconds, his fingers grasped the soaking material of the waistband of her skirt. He now had a better purchase, his hold on her more secure.

Her head was tucked beneath his chin as they hauled her further up. He could feel her hot breaths, rapidly making contact with the skin above the collar of his coat. The heat of her exhalations was in stark contrast to the chill of her damp skin and dripping skin pressed against his neck.

Eventually, with all three men beginning to tire, Jill was high enough to be able to raise one numbed leg up the side of the boat. It slipped a couple of times due to her being unable to feel the wood beneath it. After a few attempts, and with the help of Andrew, her left leg was resting stably over the metal bar lining the curve of the vessel.

With Gordon leaning back a little, and bearing most of her weight, Jill began to raise her right leg when the boat lurched. Gordon and Jill's grip on each other intensified. Barry moved to steady Gordon who had stumbled with the movement. Jill scrabbled against the side of the boat but to no avail.

The lifeboat too lurched forwards, crashing against the smaller vessel. Jill screamed. Her lower leg, though somewhat numb, was still able to feel the force of the impact, the feel of her flesh being torn as and wood sliced against her from either side.


	7. Chapter 7

After only a couple of seconds, a period of time which felt considerably longer to Jill, the boats moved with the swell of the ocean, creating a sufficient gap. The three men used their last reserves of strength to haul Jill quickly over the side of the boat. They attempted to lower her gently, but the boat lurched, sending them somewhat heavily to the deck.

Gordon immediately gathered her up in his arms, rubbing her back firmly, trying calm the violent shaking that had taken over his own body, as much as hers. He placed kisses into her hair, ignoring Barry and Andrew as they dispersed to the rest of the boat in search of its crew.

Jill clung to Gordon scarcely believing she was safe, yet having a hard time comprehending what had happened. There was one thing she was sure of; the pain engulfing her lower right leg. It was like nothing she'd ever felt. She smothered a sob against the wet material of his coat, determined not to give in to weakness.

"I'm going to take a look at your leg now sweetheart." He murmured close to her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek before releasing her gently. She supported herself with her hands planted behind her upon the wooden deck, as she watched him move to kneel beside her leg. He assessed it quickly. There appeared to be a great deal of blood, but he knew water always made a wound look to be bleeding more than it was. "Do you need any analgesia?" He was sure it was extremely painful, but he knew she'd appreciated being given the choice.

"Please." She nodded. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, determined not to cry.

"I'll give you Pethidine." He located the vial and syringe in his medical bag. The task of transferring the painkiller from the vial to the syringe was trickier than usual, given the sporadic lurching of the boat. Administering the Pethidine also concerned him. If he were to slip whilst he was injecting her...

He took a deep breath and looked up at Jill. Her eyes were shut tight, her lips pursed. The water running down her cheeks could have been rain drops, sea water or tears, he couldn't tell. But he could discern the pain in her features. He couldn't stall anymore with his fears. He had to relieve her of her pain.


	8. Chapter 8

The boat lurched from side to side, up and down, the movements were violent and unpredictable. Gordon waited, the syringe filled with the pain relief held tightly in his hand. His other hand was placed firmly on Jill's leg, steadying her as best as he could under the circumstances. His wait was merely a couple of seconds, and then the boat jerked more violently, accompanied with a gush of ice cold water as a wave crested the hull. Knowing he had only a brief window in which to work, he immediately sank the needled through Jill's cold skin, and pressed the plunger, transferring the much needed Pethidine from the cylinder and into her leg.

He released a relieved breath as the act was completed, then tensed again, holding the needle out of harm's way as another wave struck the boat. He glanced up at Jill and was flashed a grim smile. Her relief, too, was short-lived.

He turned to his dripping wet doctor's bag, opening it to find the interior thankfully dry. He placed the used needle in a case, then removed the gauze pads, bandage and scissors he would need to dress Jill's wounds. He spoke to her as he worked, assessing her injuries, telling her what he was about to do. He respected her intelligence and her need to be in control, knowing she would not appreciate him playing down her injuries or keeping things from her. He wound the bandage around her leg, securing the two gauze pads. Once the bandage was almost at an end, he tied the two ends in a knot, hoping the bleeding would decrease a little with the pressure placed upon the lacerations.

Once the equipment was returned once again into his bag, he moved up her body, allowing him take her wrist. Relief filled him upon discovering her pulse was strong, regular, and although it was a little fast, it was likely due to the adrenaline induced by the situation. He moved to slide one arm around her back, supporting her against him. His free hand brushed her sodden hair gently from her face.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was a little more emotional than he thought it would be.

"The pain's wearing off now... Thank you." She brushed a kiss across his cheek, only then realising just how much she had to be grateful for.

He tightened his arm around her in response. "Good. Just let me know if you feel drowsy, okay?"

She nodded, shifting to get up, but he held her back.

"Hang on. How's your head?"

"It's fine. We need to get to the patient."

"Let me just check your eyes." He grabbed his pen torch and shone the light into her eyes, relieved to see her pupils were equal and reactive. "They're fine." He smiled, rising, then held out a hand, pulling her to her feet.

Whilst he had been treating Jill, he had been oblivious to everything around him, not even aware of the lifeboat crew moving around the little fishing vessel. Now, knowing she wasn't seriously injured, he was surprised himself and Jill hadn't been alerted to the casualty. They met one of the coastguards as they unsteadily rounded the cabin. His face was grim.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are they?" Gordon bellowed to Barry who was no more than seven feet away from him.

"We can't find them!"

"Where have you looked?" They were within a foot of each other now, but the wind was such that Jill still had to shout to be heard.

"We've searched everywhere. They're not on board."

The doctors shared a grim glance.

"I've informed Peter and Graham." Andrew joined them and stood to the side of Barry. "They're alerting the helicopter. The lifeboat is staying out, but we're bringing this one in."

A sickening feeling settled in the pit of Jill's stomach. She recalled how terrified she had been whilst she had been hanging dangerously above the swirling water, but to actually fall into the sea...

She felt the weight of Gordon's arm settle around her waist, as if he sensed her thoughts.

She fought to steady her voice into its usually professional tone. "Don't you need us out here, in case they're found?"

Andrew shook his head, his expression equally as grim as Barry's. "I doubt we'll find them. And even if we do, they'll likely be dead. You two best rest in the cabin whilst we bring her in."

The doctors nodded, and made their way silently through the small wooden door, and into the relative calm of the tiny cabin, settling upon the wooden bench lining one wall. Andrew's bluntness had effectively silenced them. Both their thoughts were on the missing sailors, both unable to comprehend the ordeal that the crew of this little vessel had suffered.

"How are you feeling?" The silence was broken by Gordon, his cold finger brushing against the back of Jill's equally as chilled hand.

"Fine. You?" She turned the question around but Gordon wasn't to be fooled.

"You're not feeling nauseous or drowsy?"

"No." She shook her head firmly, yet averted her gaze, pretending that the door had captured her attention.

"Jill..."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Which one?" He prompted her gently, knowing she'd most likely see admitting to feeling the effects of the medication and the ordeal as a sign of weakness.

"Both." She admitted, a slight blush coming to colour her pale cheeks.

"And what about your head?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a dull ache; nothing serious."

"I'd like to check your pupils again."

"I'm fine Gordon." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, though it did nothing to lessen the concern on his features.

The boat tipped alarmingly, Gordon clung to the seat with one hand, the other grasped Jill's arm, steadying them both. "I'm a little concerned about the nausea and drowsiness." He said, only once the boat had settled once more into a less violent rocking.

"It's probably just the side effects of the Pethidine."

"And I agree." He responded, flashing her a smile he reserved for his more difficult patients, but with a twinkle of something more which he saved just for her. "But just humour me. Please?"

She rolled her eyes, but nevertheless acquiesced. Her gaze focused on the window over Gordon's shoulder as he shone the light from the pen torch on her eyes. His hand held her jaw gently, steadying her, as his thumb brushed against her cheek gently. Outside, the rain continued to pound down onto the little fishing vessel, accompanied with the waves periodically crashing over the side. Despite the poor visibility the window provided with the water running in sheets down the glass, Jill was sure she could see Elsinby harbour gradually becoming clearer, and closer.

"They're fine."

Gordon's voice drew Jill's gaze away from the window. "We're nearly home." Her voice was quiet, the adrenaline of the past couple of hours gradually leaving her body. Although she knew their journey back to shore was still perilous, she knew she had no control over it. She snuggled down into her coat, though the wet material provided no comfort. He looped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her against him. There was no hope of him providing warmth however; they both shivered as violently as each other. He merely drew comfort from the feel of her body against him, reaffirming her presence and her relative safety.

Despite the jolts to her body as the rocking of the boat threw her against the metal and wood behind her back, Jill's eyes began to droop. The Pethidine had fully taken effect, easing the pain in her leg to a bearable ache. It seemed only a few minutes later therefore, when Gordon gently awoke her, when in reality, the last leg of the journey had taken well over an hour.

"We're back sweetheart."

Jill gazed around, taking a few seconds longer than normal to gain her bearings. She made to stand, but as she did so, a sharp pain shot up her right leg, reminding her of her injury. She yelped in pain, prompting Gordon to spring immediately to her side. She leaned heavily against him, keeping most of her weight off of her injured leg.

"I think the Pethidine's starting to wear off." She said sarcastically, and laughed without humour.

Gordon looked at her with concern. "Do you need some more?"

She took a tentative few steps then shook her head. "No thanks. I'll be fine. Just need to take it steadily."

She passed in somewhat of a daze across the deck of the boat and to the bow. Thankfully, the boat was tied firmly to the dock, and the crossing from the vessel onto land was relatively safe, although Gordon kept a tight hold of her throughout. Only when they were safely off the boat did Jill look up, seeing the ladder that had to be climbed to street level.

The wet rungs of the ladder, the strong wind, the injury to her leg, the numbness of her hands and feet, and the side-effects of the Pethidine, combined to create a perilous climb. Gordon climbed below her, covering as much as her body with his own as he could; he hoped that if she slipped, he would be able to steady her and prevent their fall.

As the distance between the doctors and the sea below increased, Jill grew weaker, and the pain of her wound intensified. The assent slowed and Gordon took to steadying Jill with one hand each time she climbed up a rung. Through the effort and pain, she still managed to feel embarrassed; she felt herself pathetic and weak for needing the help of a man to climb a simple ladder.

With only ten more rungs to go, the climb slowed even more. Jill bit back a groan; she wasn't going to show how much of an effort such a simple act was. She paused, breathing deeply, collecting herself, and finding her last reserves of energy and strength. Gordon was somewhat surprised, therefore, when Jill suddenly moved up three rungs. He followed as quickly as he could, he too, feeling the strain. Frankie appeared at the top of the ladder, reaching down a hand to help first Jill, then Gordon up the last few rungs and finally onto the concrete loading bay in front of Elsinby lighthouse.

A brief shake of Gordon's head was all it took to tell Frankie that the only passengers he would be carrying back to The Royal were the hospital's very own doctors.


	10. Chapter 10

The halt of the ambulance, and the opening and slamming of the driver's door indicated their arrival at the hospital. Shortly afterwards, the back doors were opened by Frankie, revealing once more the ferocious storm, though they were somewhat sheltered under the canopy of the ambulance bay.

Gordon helped Jill out of the emergency vehicle with an arm around her waist, he supported her against him on their short journey into casualty. Despite the thick red blankets around their shoulders, the doctors shivered quite violently.

"Doctors!" Matron took in their state, her gaze travelling down Jill's bandaged leg to her bare feet. "Where's our casualty?"

"There wasn't one." Gordon replied, his tone belying his exhaustion, his words wavering slightly as he spoke. "When we arrived, the boat was empty. We were too late."

"Oh dear." Her voice was saddened. "Do we have any idea who he, or she, was?"

"None." Jill shook her head. She shifted a little and Gordon tightened his hold on her.

Matron seemed to notice this judging by her next words. "Fetch a wheelchair for Doctor Weatherill please." This was directed at Alun who was standing off to the side, waiting to be directed where he was needed.

"Right away Matron." Alun departed quickly.

"No, there's no need, really." Jill forced a smile, beginning to move, but Gordon held her back. From his position in the corridor, he could see before she could that Alun was already returning with the requested wheelchair. The female doctor rolled her eyes as Alun drew up beside her, but, nonetheless allowed Gordon to help her sit down. He placed his hands on her back and arm, steadying her, prompting her to release grumbles of protest.

"Well, well, what do with have here?"

Jill rolled her eyes once again as Mr Rose's booming voice welcomed their entrance into the examination room. "I have a wound to my right calf, moderate bleeding, but it appears to be slowing."

"Mm hm." He glanced down at her leg. "Hop up on the bed then, I'd better take a look."

Jill smiled with false gratitude. Using Gordon to balance herself, she moved to perch on the side of the bed, then moved to lie down after gesture from Mr Rose.

"Nurse!" The surgeon looked around when one didn't immediately spring to his side. "Matron, where's your casualty nurse?"

"She's taking a very distressed patient to x-ray."

"Well who's going to take this bandage off. Not good enough Matron!"

"Mr Rose!" Matron drew herself up to her full height, ready to defend her nurses and her hospital.

Gordon however, had his attention fixed on Jill. Her face had become set in a thin line of pain. He guessed the painkillers had worn off. "I'll do it." Surprisingly, there was no protest from Mr Rose or Matron.

Gordon washed his hands quickly but thoroughly, then returned to Jill's side. He picked up a pair of scissors from the tray beside him; it would be less painful for Jill if the bandage was cut away, instead of being unwound. He shot a glance at her, seeing an expression of genuine gratitude and trust on her face, before beginning his task. One blade was slid beneath the bandage at the side of her leg, away from the wounds. She flinched a little each time he moved the blade upwards, and as the bandage came apart, the reason was revealed. Her leg was covered in a large angry bruise, starting at the wound and radiating round her leg to meet the other wound. Jill drew a sharp intake of breath as Gordon peeled the material away from the injuries. Away from the danger and the rush of activity on the boat, and into the bright, calm surroundings of the treatment room, Gordon could see how bad the damage actually was.

Mr Rose stood opposite Gordon, leaning down to inspect the wound on top of her calf. "Mm hm. Let's see the other side then."

Jill rolled over, whilst Gordon grasped her slender ankle, guarding her leg from hitting the bed as she moved. Her skin was still very cold to the touch.

Mr Rose once again leaned close, the stem of his pipe grasped firmly between his teeth. He finally straightened up and faced Jill. "Well my dear..."

Gordon had a horrible feeling he knew what was going to be said.

* * *

"I'm afraid my dear, I'm going to have to operate."

"As I thought." She sighed, raising herself into a sitting position. Ever concerned, Gordon's hand rested on her back, not helping, merely supporting.

"Doctor Goodwin is rostered to anaesthetise this afternoon." Matron stepped forward. "I'll get a nurse to fetch him. And I'll find a nurse to help prepare you for theatre doctor." She directed her last words at Jill, who immediately shook her head. There was firmness to her actions, indicating she wasn't to be argued with.

"I'm fine to prepare myself."

"Very well. I'll give you some privacy." The older woman pulled the free-standing curtain in front of the bed, blocking Jill from view of the rest of the room and the corridor beyond it. Matron, closely followed by Mr Rose, then left the room. Finally alone, Gordon reached forward to take Jill's hand, though he knew they didn't have long; he couldn't be seen to be lingering with her when he had no business to do so.

There was so much to say. Their day had thrown up so much emotion. He wanted to say everything, yet he said nothing. They couldn't resolve everything in just a couple of minutes. There was still their fight to talk about, although it seemed insignificant compared to what they had face a mere fifteen minutes afterwards. No, that would all have to wait until later, when they had time.

"I'll come and see you later." He said softly, having finally chosen his words.

She squeezed his hand. "You don't have to."

"I want to." And then their lips met for a brief, intense, few seconds. A tiny portion of the emotions they both felt came out in that kiss, shocking both of them, to an extent, though it was duly needed. Gordon stepped away from the bed, his hand lingering on Jill's for as long as possible, the contact meaningful, even through their chilled skin. "I'll see you later." He gave her a steady gaze. She smiled softly in response, gleaning his meaning; everything would be dealt with later.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey you." Gordon stepped up to Jill's bedside, smiling down at her as he picked up her notes. He'd deliberately left her until last on his ward rounds. After he'd done his doctor's duty and checked her over, his shift would be finished for the day, and he'd be free to spend time with her as a visitor.

"Hi." She smiled back, patting the space beside her on the bed.

He did as she intimated, and took the hand she offered. He suddenly felt a lot calmer. Despite Mr Rose's and Sister Brigid's assurance that the operation had gone well, he'd still spent the afternoon worrying about Jill, even if he didn't know he was. A quick scan of her notes told him she was progressing well.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh fine. Jeff prescribed me Tramadol." Her voice was a little groggy; a result of the side effects of the analgesia and the lingering effect of the anaesthetic, he suspected. She squeezed his hand. "You and Mr Rose did a good job I hear... And... thank you for... saving my life, earlier."

He merely swallowed, too chocked up to speak. He hadn't allowed himself to think of the seriousness, the severity of that situation until then. And he had a feeling Jill hadn't either, judging by the waver of her voice as she spoke. He stood up wordlessly and proceeded to draw the curtains around the bed. What was to follow he didn't want privy to the eyes of the rest of the ward.

He turned around, seeing her struggling to sit up, a little weak from the drugs, the surgery and the ordeal as a whole. "Thanks." She whispered as he helped her. She was embarrassed at needing anyone's help to do the simplest of tasks, but the fact it was Gordon took away a little of the sting. She immediately took his hand tightly as he reclaimed his seat.

They sat in silence, both wanting to address what had happened, but neither knowing how to broach it. Eventually, Gordon could stand it no longer. He shifted closer to her, moving one hand to her waist, the other to her shoulder. Jill, in turn, instinctively moved towards him. They enveloped each other in their arms, pressing their bodies close together.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Her words were muffled against his shoulder. "I shouldn't have snapped."

He shook his head. "And I should have been more careful. I know the cost if anyone finds out, I shouldn't have risked all we've got on a stupid comment."

Jill pulled back a little to look at him. By then, tears were tracking down both their faces, but she twisted her quivering lips into a smile. "Truce?" She whispered.

The tears thickened as he turned his head a fraction and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was short, tender, but the emotions it conveyed were incredibly powerful. He pulled her closer then, until both their faces were pressed to the other's shoulder.

"I keep thinking of those poor people. They must have been so scared." Her voice was muffled, but no less broken.

"I know." He whispered. He pressed his lips into her hair, his arms holding her a fraction tighter, remember how scared he himself had been. And how scared Jill must had been.

Jill felt the tightening of his hold, and pressed herself closer to him in response.

"And I keep thinking about you."

"It was a bit scary." She sniffed then released a short laugh. "Goodness, how childish do I sound?"

"Not at all." He smoothed her hair back from her face. "I was terrified... I came so close..."

"I know." It was her turn to whisper, yet she could offer no further words of comfort. It was enough for them to be able to hold each other, to grieve together for the lost sailors neither had known, to reassure themselves they had both come out of the ordeal relatively unscathed... to reaffirm their relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

Gordon looked down at Jill, cradled in his arms. Over the previous few minutes, he'd felt her sag against him more, whilst her eyes drooped more and more. The tears had stopped some time ago, though they'd been content just to sit and hold each other. Nothing more of substance had been voiced, though both knew that the issues the day had thrown up were far from being resolved.

He manoeuvred Jill slightly, allowing him a glance at his watch. The time was not one he was happy to see; it was much later than he had thought. He had to get home, he needed to see the children before they went to bed. However, he was loath to leave Jill; the day had shaken both of them, though Jill, of course, refused to admit this. He let a couple more minutes pass before finally becoming resigned to the fact he could no longer delay his departure.

"Sweetheart." He began to rouse her. "I have to be going now."

She shifted, moving her head upon his shoulder a little to look up at him. He in turn placed a kiss into her soft black strands of hair. A smell of sea salt wafted from her hair, reminding them both starkly of the afternoon's events.

"I'll come and see you first thing in the morning."

She shook her head lazily. "You don't have to."

He smiled softly at the sleepiness of her murmur; he hoped it meant she would have a good night's sleep to recover from the day's ordeal. Gently, with one hand supporting her head and his arm around her back, he eased her to lay down. She groaned a little in protest when he slipped his hands out from under her. The sheets were drawn up over her sleeping form and tucked in underneath the mattress as best as he could, though of course not to the high standards of the nursing staff. He made a mental note to mention it to Sister Brigid on his way out; he didn't want her getting into trouble with Matron.

He bent over Jill once more, smoothing her hair tenderly from her face before brushing a kiss across her cheek. And then he stepped reluctantly away from the bed. He glanced back only once, at the ward doors. He shuddered; those few minutes on the boat were going to haunt him.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite the lingering anaesthetic, the painkillers and the physical exertion of the day, Jill slept intermittently. The Tramadol served to relieve her of most of the pain, though there was a dull ache which proved to be increasingly irritating in the seemingly endless hours of darkness. Turning to get comfortable, a pain would shoot down her leg, or her tired muscles would protest; many a time she had to bite back a groan of frustration. Unaccustomed to sleeping in a room with other people, she awoke at every time a patient turned in bed, every time the ward doors drew together, every tap of a nurse's immaculately polished shoes.

The night was also unkind to Gordon. He had the benefit of being in his own bed in his own house. He awoke sore and irritated. The burning at his shoulders every time he moved served as a stark reminder of how the previous day. The image of Jill below him, clinging onto his arms with all her strength shot to the forefront of his vision each time he closed his eyes. Although every rational part of him knew she was safe- memories of leaving her peacefully settled in the ward the previous night still fresh in his mind- another part of him would not be content until he saw her. Nearly an hour earlier than normal, therefore, Gordon set off on his journey to work. The streets were quieter than normal, the usual morning clamour of cars and pedestrians going to work and school not yet begun. The night staff were just leaving as he arrived. Nurse Davenport greeted him as she passed, her weary form ready for a meal and bed.

Reception was devoid of Lizzie, a nurse perched on her stool, awaiting the arrival of the receptionist so she could leave. Gordon quite literally dropped his bag and coat in his office as he passed. He felt unusually nervous yet he wasn't sure of the reason why.

He smiled at Sister Brigid as he entered the ward, though his attention was drawn immediately to the bed at the end of the ward. "I've just come to check on Doctor Weatherill." He said, feeling a need to explain his presence, despite Sister Brigid giving no indication of wanting to know. He approached the bed, taking deliberate care to quiet his footfalls on the polished floor. The side of Jill's face and her dark tussled hair were all that were visible to him. She lay with her back to him, her form covered by the standard green hospital blanket and starch white sheets. The metal bedstead was cool in his grip as he stood by her feet, conscious that he couldn't be seen staring at his colleague for too long, though the rush of love temporarily marred this concern.

His mind was just beginning to run through possible excuses for which to stay a little longer when she shifted beneath the sheet. She opened her eyes, squinting a little at first before finally focussing on him. With a small smile, she drew an arm out and beckoned him over.

"I thought I heard you." She murmured with the lazy and slightly slurred voice of one not fully awake.

"I had to see you." He replied throatily, lowering himself to perch beside her, mindful of the other occupants of the ward. He took her hand; their bodies shielded the contact from view of Sister.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'd better get going." Gordon sighed eventually, breaking the peaceful silence they shared. They had spent the last half an hour talking quietly. Their joined hands were the only contact they could enjoy without being seen. But with fingers gently stroking and exploring the other's hand, it was enough for them. "It'll be a busy day today." He added, sighing again, but making no move to release her hand.

"So discharge me and I can get on as well."

"I don't know…"

"Please Gordon." She implored. "I know I won't be able to drive for about a week. But I can take on extra patients here, do the ward rounds. You and Jeff can do all the home visits and call outs."

He reached behind him to retrieve the notes from the bottom of her bed. The nurses' meticulous notes told him everything was as it should be. There was really no reason for her to stay. "Alright." He sighed but proceeded to smile despite himself at the broad grin Jill wore. "But, you're to use crutches for the next week." She sighed grumpily but he raised his eyebrows in reply, knowing she would give the same instructions to a patient in her position. "Mr Rose won't be pleased if you damage his handiwork."

A reluctant nod was all she offered. It would have been an understatement to say she was not particularly pleased with the prospect. However, being a doctor she knew she couldn't argue.

"Do you need driving home before I start?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I've a spare suit here."

"Alright, I'll leave you to get ready." He made to stand, and they squeezed each other's hands gently, relinquishing contact at the very last possible moment. "If you feel unwell, at any time, you will tell me won't you?"

She nodded in reply.

Both knew this was unlikely to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi."

Jill looked up as Gordon popped his head round her door. She returned his greeting, then shifted round to face him as he entered as dropped onto one of the visitors' chairs. The movement sparked a shoot of pain from her leg, provoking an involuntary wince. She turned her head sharply, in the pretence of checking the file in front of her, hoping to hide her reaction from Gordon.

"I've just spoken to the coastguard."

"Oh?" She drew her attention back to Gordon, a cold feeling beginning to spread throughout her. The tone of his voice was lacking in any of its usual brightness, relaying his message to her before he even spoke his next words.

"He called to confirm the sailors weren't found."

She nodded silently. Despite confirming something she'd already known, her heart had jolted as the information had been divulged. Reaching forward, she took a tight hold of his hand; she'd seen the struggle in his features as he told her. She took the time to sooth him, stroking her thumb over his knuckles. Eventually she spoke, her voice a mere whisper though it carried so much emotion to Gordon's ears. "Do they know who was lost?"

"Someone at the harbour identified the boat. It belonged to a Kevin Harborrow, one of Jeff's patients I think."

Silence descended between them once more. Her thumb continued to stroke across his skin; the contact minimal but meaning to world to its recipient. She lowered her head, her fringe sweeping across her forehead and her eyes focussed on the wood between herself and Gordon. Again, the memories of the previous day besieged her. She could almost feel the cold waves battering her legs, the burning in her shoulders, the slipping grip her hands had on Gordon. And then she could feel the fear, the intense panic. But this was quickly replaced by a nauseating feeling as she contemplated what would have happened if she had slipped from Gordon's grasp… That must have been what Kevin Harborrow had felt.

"Jill… Jill?"

A hand was placed on her knee. It took her a moment to register but eventually she raised her head, blinking several times to refocus on Gordon's worried face. She noticed only then how rapid and shallow her breathing was.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, squeezing his hand in reassurance. But she didn't loosen her hold. She needed the solidity of his presence in her office.

"How are you holding up?"

"Um?"

"Your leg." He prompted, noticing how she had drifted again. He wriggled his fingers, encouraging her to loosen the painful grip she had on him. This served to bring her back it seemed, for she shook her head quite sharply.

"My leg's fine."

"You're not in any pain?"

"None."

"Hmm." He had been expecting the answer though he suspected it was far from the truth. "May I take a look?"

She rose, indicating her agreement. The crutches were disregarded for Gordon whom she leaned on for the short journey to the examining table. She drew a sharp intake of breath as she eased herself onto the padded surface; the movement pulled on the barely healing wound.

"Jill?" His gaze was questioning

"Alright." A heavy sigh escaped her. "Maybe it hurts a little."

"There's no shame in admitting pain you know. You had surgery last night. I'd be worried if you weren't in pain."

"I know." She replied quietly, leaning back as Gordon unwound the bandage with gentle fingers. He examined the wounds, noting how the bruises had become more prominent overnight and now covered much of her lower leg. He took up a fresh bandage from the trolley by her desk and covered her injuries up once more. He did this with the utmost tenderness, trying desperately not to cause her anymore pain.

"It appears to be healing well. But I'll prescribe you some painkillers. I'll pick them up from the pharmacy myself."

She nodded. This time she was unable to hide her grimace of pain as she lowered herself to the floor. His arm immediately drew her to his side, allowing her to lean heavily on him and allow him to lead her back to her desk chair. He eased her down, his hand leaving her back to rest on her shoulder. The manoeuvre had left them with their faces so close they could feel the other's exhalations. A hand on her jaw was all it took for her to meet his lips in the most tender of kisses.


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank you Lizzie." Gordon smiled at the receptionist, handing over his patient notes. It was midday. He'd just arrived back from his house calls. The duration of his house calls was longer than usual; the volume having increased since Jill's injury. With a leg adorned with forty stiches, wrapped in gauze and cotton, and crutches the only way to facilitate her movement anywhere, Jill was pretty much confined to the hospital. And so Gordon and Jeff had taken to carrying out her share of house calls. On the plus side, they didn't have to deal with Matron's sharp tongue or Mr Rose's interfering on ward rounds; Jill had, ungraciously, accepted the full responsibility of these.

Gordon smiled to himself as he remembered her sarcastic smiles and over-exuberant gratitude when Mr Middleditch bestowed the task to her. In the administrator's eyes, he was doing the doctor a favour; she was unable to drive and it was clear that it was difficult for her to traverse long distances. So until the wound had sufficiently healed, Jill was to spend her working day within the hospital. She already hated her confinement. The injury had only happened two days ago!

Picking his doctor's bag from the reception counter, he set off towards his office, only to stop as he caught sight of Jill making slow progress down the corridor. She looked utterly fed up, to put it mildly.

"Hey you." He smiled when she finally reached him.

"Hi." She sighed.

"Tired?" He questioned gently, looking her in the eye.

"Not really. Just… Annoyed. I hate relying on people!" A scowl fell upon her features. "And I'm fed up of these cursed sticks! It's such a nice day and I don't get to leave the hospital anymore." Her frown deepened as she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"I know." He smiled sympathetically, his eyes holding a softness he reserved just for her. "How about I take you out for lunch? Sandwiches on the sea front?"

Her frown lifted a little, a small smile even tugging at her lips. "That sounds lovely. Yes please."

"Brilliant!" He grinned, starting down the corridor. "Come on then hop-along."

"Watch it!" She glared at him, accompanied by a sharp tap to his shin with her crutch.


	17. Chapter 17

Jill fended off Gordon's attempts to help her into his car. A glare accompanied the crutches she thrust at him as she used the door and roof to manoeuvre herself into the passenger's seat. A smug, triumphant look was then thrown his way, and he grinned in return, happy that she already seemed to have cheered up a little.

"Where to?" He asked as he closed the door, turned the key in the ignition and brought the car rumbling to life.

"The bakery and then the gardens? It's too nice to stay inside."

He nodded, shooting a quick grin at her before swinging the Zephyr out of the small car park with practised eased. It was only some fifteen minutes later that Gordon pulled the car back into its parking space. This time he offered no assistance as she pulled herself from her seat. He merely held her crutches ready, and winced when her elbow met the doorframe in what looked to be a painful collision. Still, she managed the manoeuvre remarkably gracefully, with minimal injury to her pride or dignity.

"Italian Gardens?"

She nodded in reply. The walk took a little longer than usual though that was to be expected with Jill's reduced mobility. The bench they chose was one overlooking the entire gardens. It afforded a view of the flower beds leading down the central pond, presided over by a statue of Mercury. Beyond this lay more flower beds, and to the side, trees, through which the shimmering blue of the sea could be glimpsed.

Jill merely raised an eyebrow as Gordon reached out a hand to steady her dissent to the bench. Though once she was seated, she patted the wood at her side, encouraging him to sit beside her. "This is nice." She sighed contentedly, accepting the sandwich he handed her, and inching closer to him as he placed a gratefully received arm around her shoulders.

He made a noise of agreement and they both fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. The beauty of the gardens was only enhanced by the weather. The sun was unobstructed by clouds, highlighting the edges of ever petal and leaf its rays touched up. It glinted upon the shallow pond, and reflected off the sculptured metal of Mercury. This was accompanied by a gentle breeze, just moving gently through the foliage, and occasionally lifting a strand of Jill's hair to tickle Gordon's cheek.

He turned to place a kiss to her hair, feeling it soft, silky and warm against his lips. The scent that he breathed in was a mixture of the flowers, the sea and Jill's perfume. He bestowed upon her another kiss, then turned to the garden, resting his head upon hers. He spoke quietly, unwilling to break the peacefulness which had befallen the garden. "How do you fancy doing something this weekend, make the most of this weather if it holds?"

"Sounds wonderful."

This time they both turned. The kiss they shared was tender but all too brief out of wariness they may be witnessed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jill!" The doctor turned at hearing her name, steadying herself on her crutches and seeing Gordon jogging down the corridor towards her. He continued once he reached her, his voice low. "This weekend, I was thinking picnic and walk. You, me and the children."

"The children?"

"Yes I think it's time they got to know you."

"But-" A look of panic settled upon her features and she gazed at him with wide eyes.

"Doctor Ormerod!" The voice of Lizzie interrupted their conversation. They turned, Jill with relief, and Gordon with some disappointment, to see the receptionist tottering towards them on yellow platform shoes. "Emergency! Child's taken ill on Baraby Farm. He just sort of fell down apparently."

Gordon shot an amused look at Jill as Lizzie spoke with such speed. "I'll be right there Lizzie." And he left the two women in the corridor, brushing his hand against Jill's arm as he passed.

"Oh 'eck!" Lizzie soon exclaimed, running with some difficulty back towards reception.

In Jill's slightly dazed state, it took a moment to register the sound of the telephone ringing in reception. Still, the sound didn't serve to focus her mind completely on her hospital surroundings. She began a slow walk towards her office, her thoughts running through Gordon's suggestion. The children, it was such a big step. There was so much to consider, so much to worry about. Would she be introduced as Gordon's friend and colleague, or as his girlfriend? She wasn't a natural with children, and found it difficult to interact with them at the best of times, with the added pressure of Gordon's probably scrutiny. What if they didn't take to her; what would it mean for her relationship with Gordon?

"Doctor! Doctor Weatherill!"

Lizzie's anxious calls of her name did manage to bring Jill out of her thoughts. "Yes Lizzie?" She stepped into the area behind reception.

"Oh Doctor thank goodness! I don't know what to do. There's been an accident on the Whitby Road. A car's slid down a slope or summat. Someone's on the phone now. But I don't know what to do about it! What shall I tell him?"

Jill narrowed her eyes in concentration, attempting to keep with the speed with which the younger woman spoke. "Well, send someone out there."

"That's just it Doctor!" She exclaimed. "Doctor Ormerod's just gone out, Doctor Goodwin's at another emergency, and Mr Rose is at Ashfordly!"

"Well I'll go."

"You can't drive with your crutches!"

"Then I'll ride with Frankie in the ambulance." Jill replied, though knowing attending any sort of accident in the middle of the moors was inadvisable with crutches. Still, when had she been one to listen to advice? "Look, help me with my doctor's bag will you please? It's in my office. Oh and it's probably worth getting Mr Rose and one of the others in if you can; just in case surgery is required."

"Right away Doctor." Lizzie nodded, her blond hair swinging around as she set about her designated tasks.


End file.
